totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Island TV
To audition for , please follow this form: * : Your character's name. * : Whether you are male or female. * : This is your stereotype. Please make sure to make it realistic, but remember, this is still based off Total Drama, so you can have some fun. Try to make it as accurate as possible. * : Describe your character. You don't have to make this extremely in-depth, but at least make it so that I have a small idea of how to write for your character and how he operates. If I like your character, but don't feel like you gave me enough to work with, I'll ask you on Chat or the IRC for more details. * : Leave your signature by adding ~~~~ in this section of your audition. It doesn't have to be pretty or flashy, but just make it so that I know who I can give credit to for a character. Also, guys, it would be greatly appreciated if all of your characters were , meaning that they have not been used in other fanfictions before. You can still submit characters who have appeared for other authors, but your chances of them appearing in will be significantly smaller. Thanks for reading. ~ [[User:CD-TDA|'CD-TDA']][[User talk:CD-TDA|'Talk']] 01:31, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Waterlily * : Female * : The Hypocritical Hippie * : Waterlily was raised by two very liberal, nature-loving parents that taught her to love and appreciate Mother Nature. What they didn't teach her is to scream at people who drink soda out of cans, organize hateful protests against students she thinks might litter, and spew lies about how she's never eaten anything non-vegan. In fact, just last week, one of her classmates caught her scarfing down a bag of barbeque-flavored chips... * : TDIFan13 · · talk ---- * : Jessica * : Female * : The Mysterious Cheerleader * : Jessica is the sweetest cheerleader you have ever met. She is caring and loving, but if you get on her bad side, you will be in trouble. She has been called sweet and kind by her classmates, but you will be in for a scare if you want to be on her bad side. She is the sweetest yet kind person you've every met, but that's only the outside. * :-- Cooldragon141 02:46, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Cleo * : Female * : The Sassy Wannabe * : Cleo was once a beautiful, graceful, and agile teenaged girl, until her parents shifted from the Country, all the way into a cheep, ghetto neighborhood. Cleo was raised, bullied, harassed, and witnissed many murders and crimes. While she hated these, she adjusted to the general 'culture' and behavior of the area, being sassy, loud, and rude, trying to fit in with them. But deep down, Cleo's just an innocent little girl, trying to fit in, and doing whatever she can be be apart of something. * : I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 06:34, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- * : Don * : Male * : The Silver Weirdo * : Don is quite weird and has lots of quirks. Ever since he was small, his parents noticed he would love the color silver and spending time with himself. That's the reason he was teased a lot in school. Kids would also call him The Silver Weirdo because how he dresses. He wears a silver suit, along with silver shiny hair, and silver shoes. He dressed like that ever since kindergarten. He also has a deep fascination with clouds because how interesting they are. Don hates normal, so that's why he likes being the weird way he is. * : I hear voices in my head! They sound 07:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC)